Ready, Set, Go!
by nileyluvr4eva96
Summary: Miley's secret Identity is Destiny Cyrus the 23 1st place consecutive... New Jersey street racer. when she moves to california to live with a family after the death of her own will she race again? Selena Miley's best friend is also a NJ street racer.
1. Your Name Isnt Destiny

Kevin-*walks into Miley's room*hey *sits on her bed and starts gently shaking her* time to wake up miles

Miley-nooo*starts falling asleep again*

Kevin-*laughs* come on. otherwise your walking to school

Miley:*jumps outta bed*well lets get this bright sun shiny day on the road  
Kevin-thought you in the kitchen*walks out*

Miley- *get's dressed and brushes her teeth/hair before looking in the mirror one lasttime before she walks downstairs

Joe-mornin'*sitting at the table with kevin and nick*

Miley-Morning guys*dressed like this* (.)

Kevin: you guys ready to go?(A/N:nick has his own car)

Miley-uh yeah

Joe-me too!!  
Kevin-kay then lets go! *they go get in kevins car and he drives to school*

(they all go their seperate ways at school)

Selena-*walks up to miley* hey dess!

Miley- hey sel!!

Selena- how are you?

Miley-fine how bout you?

Selena-good good, well we better get to class.

Miley-good idea.*they walk to class*

Miley-*texts someone*hey. hows NJ?

David-good good! :) (in text)

Miley- did i miss n e good races?  
David-dem had a gd 1. $800

Miley-cool. tell 'er & evry1 else that dess says hi

David-will do. g2g. class! :P

Miley-ditto. bye!  
David-bye!

Teacher-miss cyrus. what is.(some hard math question)

Miley-um. 786.3

Teacher- brilliant as always

Miley-*smiles*

Selena-*whispers* my place tonight?

Miley-Sure i'll just go home with you*also whispers*

( After School)

Miley-*walks up to Kevin* hey. im going to stay at selenas tonight

Kevin-alright bye *leaves with Joe*

Selena-*they are driving to selena's house* so dess have you talked to Dems or David lately?

Miley- yeah. david texted me during math saying that dems won $800

Selena-wow. why dont you race anymore?

Miley- i would race if i had a chance. in a heart beat. but there is no races here.

Selena-oh i bet we could find you one.*they get to sel's house*

Miley-*sees a car pass* hey sel. i got to go do something. can i use your car?

Selena-yeah. sure

Miley-thanks*gets the keys and starts following the car*

Nick-*gets to the place and pulls up to a starting line*

Miley-oh my god. nick races?

Nick-*just finishes winning the race and sees miley, starts walking towards her*

Miley-F***. he saw me. *gets into selena's car*

Nick-Who are you?

Miley-hello nicholas*smirks*

Nick-what are you doing here?!

Miley- I.. followed you here

Nick-you what?!

Miley-whoa whoa whoa there buddy. dont get angry with me or i'll tell kevin

Nick-what do you want to keep your mouth shut?

Miley-let me race

Nick-nope

Miley-*finds something in selena's car and slams it on the hood*

Nick-*picks up 4 newspapers and reads the headers on the front page outloud* Destiny Wins 1st in New Jersey Street Race, Destiny at it again, Destiny, 23 consecutive 1st place street racer wins once again!, Destiny wins again along with best friend Selena Gomez. (they all have a picture of miley and one of miley and selena) what?*confused and looks up at miley*

Miley-*smirks*

Nick-your name isnt Destiny

Miley-Thats what you think* grabs the newspapers,hops into selena's car and drives away to sel's house*

Nick-*in shock he drives to his house*


	2. A Deal, A Car, and Old Friends

Ready, Set, GO! Part Two (I think- LOL)

Nick-*thinking-no way. Miley or…. Destiny, doesn't race… does she?* I wonder…*goes over to his computer & types in Destiny Cyrus*

Miley-*talking to Selena* and then I told him if he wanted me not to tell Kevin he would have to let me race and he's like your not racing and im like really? Im not? I think I am!

Selena- ooh. You go girl! Then what happened?

Miley-I slammed the clipping's of me... well Destiny me on the hood and I drove away*smiling proudly*

Selena-nice girl!

Miley- I can't wait to be behind the wheel again! I can't wait to sit in the driver's seat in MY car again!!! Eeeeppp. Im. So excited! *phone rings* hello?

Nick-You, Selena. Park. Now!

Miley-Fine *hangs up*

Selena-who was that?

Miley- Nick *picks up her purse* were supposed to meet him at the park now

Selena- Kay *they get into Selena's car and drive to the park*

Nick-*sees the girls walking up to him, and thinks- wow Miley looks beautiful today* oh my gosh nick no she does not.

Miley-hello Nicholas*grins* change your mind?

Nick- you are NOT racing

Miley-*chuckles* really? I beg to differ.

Selena-yeah I think she's racing or Buh bye car for you *smiles sweetly*(holding hands with Miley in a friendly-sister like way)

Nick-how do I know you didn't like photo shop those newspaper those articles?

Selena-*calls David*

David-hey Sel!

Selena-hey David. I need you to run into the room and take a video of Dez's trophies?

David-sure thing but May I ask why?*walking into the room with Destiny's (Miley's) trophies in it*

Miley-hey dav! I need you to take that video cause you know that nick kid. He doesn't believe I street race.*sighs* stupid kid

Nick-Hey!

David-hey Des. And okay. Yeah he is pretty stupid then*chuckles* alrighty you ready girls?

Girls-yeah

David-*shoots a video of around the room and zooms so Nick can see Destiny Cyrus on all the trophies*

Nick-*thinks-holy cow!*

Miley- Thanks a ton David!

David-sure thing babe talk to you later!

Miley-totally!

Girls-Bye Dave!!

David-*chuckles* bye girls*hangs up*

Miley-believe me now?

Nick-I guess. Selena do you race too?

Selena-*excited* yup!

Nick-*thinks-weirdest day ever* okay. You use your regular car right?

Selena- yeah it's a racing car that I have.

Nick-alright. Miley do you have a picture of your car on you? Im sure you have your own car.*thinks-HA I doubt she actually does*

Miley-but of course*pulls out her phone*

Nick- wow nice car. Where'd you get it from?

Selena- Me, David, Demi and a whole bunch of other people bought it for her before her last race in New Jersey. Kind of like a going away present.

Nick-cool... BUT how do you plan on getting I here?

Miley-*calls Demi*

Demi-hey gurlie!!

Miley-hey Demi!

Demi-what's up des? Is Sel there too?

Miley-but of course!

Selena-*in a low voice* hello Demietra Devonne!!

Demi-*laughs* so how are my girls?

Girls- Perfect!!

Demi-*chuckles* im sure. So what can I do for you two today?

Miley-I uh need you to bring my car up here to Cali, and maybe stay up here for like a month or something?

Demi-Yay!! Road trip! *laughs* okay. Me and David are hoping in the car right now, and Cody is getting in his car to follow us there. Okay? See you late tonight. Meet you at Sel's.

Miley- All set when do I race?

Nick- Wednesday Night. 11:00 pm. (A/N- it is Friday night)

Miley-alrighty, hey Sel can we all stay at your place while they are here?

Selena-definitely.*Smiles* Hey Nick you wanna stay at my place too?

Nick-sure.*thinks-YES!!!!!!!*

Selena-okay. They should be here by tonight so go back guys.

Miley-alrighty! See you in like a ½ hour Sel.

Selena-Alrighty Bye!*hugs her*

Miley-*hugs back and drives away with Nick*


	3. Little Blue Wings

Ready, Set, GO! (A Niley Story)

Nick: *walks into mileys room and sees her packing up some stuff for Selena's* so who is all coming?

Miley: *thinks-wow he Looks hot!! No no no no no! * stop it Miley!!

Nick: huh?

Miley: *thinks-way to go miley! He probably thinks your crazy now* oh nothing.

Nick: whatever, so who's coming?

Miley: Demi, Cody, and David*smiles thinking of seeing her friends*

Nick:so what is new jersey like?

Miley:oh it's great! *kinda daydreaming but talking aloud* Nice houses, nice malls,nice cars,nice roads, nice schools, nice resteraunts, nice people, nice- *gets cut off*

Nick: okay okaay I get it!

Miley:*looks down and blushes* oh sorry i just miss it so much. It's pretty much an all around great place. Other than*stops* nevermind

Nick: other than what?

Miley: oh nothing.

Nick: MILEY! *getting annoyed*

Miley: other than the little blue wings street race team

Nick: you know them?!

Miley: yeah they are not the best people to be around.... Especially when they lose. Ohh they HATE it when they're team loses a race

Nick: what do they do when they don't win?

Miley: they get violent. They'll fight with the team that beats them

Nick: what team is that?

Miley: *smiles proudly* team destiny

Okay This Episode was like terrible!! Im sorry for not updating. im kinda having a writers block, and its just with this story too!! i feel kinda bad that i havent updated this in a while. so SORRRYYYYYYYYY. please comment, and all that fun stuff!! byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

.xo Quinlyn ox.


	4. PLEASE PLEASE READ!

Im sorry to say that i will no longer be continueing "welcome to boarding school" for JustCatchMex3 anymore. I have found that i really dont understand this story well enough to continue it. Also i have had no time to upload for a LOONGG time.. here is a few of reasons why.(not making up excuses i swear)

1- My older bro just got home from spending 7 months serving in afghanistan and my family drove to NC to see him.

2-SCHOOl!

3-My computer crashing MULTIPLE times.

4-G'pas Funeral

5- Being Grounded

I am sorry but i just cant even begin to continue it.. I tried and tried and could NOT think of anything. I will still be continueing my other fanfics just not this one. Once again i am so sorry.

**************Anyone Wanting to continue the story feel free to message me**************


	5. Authors Note MUST READ July 8th 2010

Hey Guys(:

Long Time Since You've Heard from me eh?

I was just writing this authors note to let you know that **katigirl97** is continuing **"Brag Brag Brag" **for me!

I really hope you guys continue to watch it there!

I'm going to be starting a few series on my weebly so you should really read them there. I will NOT be posting anymore on my fan fiction.

Here are some important links for you!

Katigirl97's Page:

.net/u/2062520/katigirl97

My Weebly(I'm still constructing it!):

.com

My Youtube:

.com/user/xoxoprettyinpink

My Youtube Backup:

.com/user/xPrettyInPinkkx

My Twitter:

/xoxoprettynpink

My Formspring:

.me/xoxoprettynpink


End file.
